Love for gaming
by Rawrkie
Summary: Just little bits and bobs of Vlkubus'ness and Kamsin/Thievyrie (Bros) This story involves an xbox and rage, be warned. Read and find out.


**Just a bit of fun whilst I'm writing 'Odd Sensations' ;) Vakubus'ness**

* * *

Kenzi and Tamsin were having an epic stand off on some zombie whore game. The thief was obviously a lot more skilled than Valkyrie, due to the fact she'd played on a console before, and had played this particular game bazillions of times. Tamsin on the other hand had never been on such a device, thus was getting increasingly aggravated, cursing the thief to know end. She began to rage, and yelled, "If this were a real life situation you'd be dead weight by now!" The brunette puffed out her lips and chuckled hysterically at her.

Meanwhile Bo was draped over the back of the couch observing the two. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Tamsin had blown the opportunity to have sex, all because Kenzi challenged her to play this stupid game. The thief knew damn well not to do that because she knew the Valkyrie would never back down. She protested and complained in a huff for god knows how long in an attempt to get the Valkyries attention, failing miserably. Of course Tamsin had gotten far too competitive, her facial expressions clearly showed the budding tension that was being created by opposing the thief. Kenzi jolted upright, fingers and thumbs smashing down on the controller as she delivered the final blow. A brutal headshot, aimed precisely at the blonde's character. Tamsin growled dangerously, the nerve of this woman! She threw the controller onto the floor, essentially smashing it into smithereens; it was as if she was a toddler having one of those adorable temper tantrums, and then preceded to punch the brunette on the arm which made her grunt out in pain.

"OW-WAH! A tad unnecessary?!" she cried whilst rubbing her arm to try and ease the pulsating burning sensation.

"You cheated" the blonde spat, giving her the dirtiest of looks.

Bo at this point had all but given up, this was ridiculous, it felt like she was baby sitting children, It just wasn't right! She raised herself up off of the couch, muttering under her breath at how thoughtless and stupid the Valkyrie was for being so stubborn.

"Bobo restrain your woman!" Kenzi whined. The succubus flicked her gaze from the couch to the two women in front of her.

"Oh now you pay attention?!" she said whilst throwing her hands up in defeat, and then began to drift over to the two. "Really guys? really? … You're fighting over some stupid game?! a frickin' zombie what ever you call it, whore game?" she said incredulously.

The thief and the blonde simultaneously snapped their heads to view the succubus and gave her a 'I can't believe you just said that' look.

"It's not just a game!" Kenzi protested.

The Valkyrie tilted her head to the side and smirked at the smaller woman, "Well It is… but let me enlighten you on how a real person goes about killing their opponents." She pestered, whilst lunging towards the thief. Kenzi's eyes widened, realizing the blonde's motives and quickly dodged Tamsin's grasp by diving clumsily behind the succubus.

"Yikes Bo! Help! Your girl be goin' cray cray!" She exclaimed whilst clutching onto her arm, eyeing the Valkyrie from a safe distance. "You're such a sore loser!"

Tamsin snorted and folded her arms over her chest. "Oh ho-ho, that's sweet coming from the pipsqueak that threw her toys out the pram, just cause she lost a game of pool" a smile tugged at her lips when she noticed the thief's jaw drop.

"Moi?! I'd never be so childish!" Bo abruptly freed herself from the brunettes grip and sighed heavily, rolling her eyes at them both.

"Can you guys stop squabbling please! All I wanted to do this evening was…" she trailed off, realizing her intentions this evening were not entirely pure. All she wanted to do was get her hands on her girlfriend and completely ravish her, but that all came to a close thanks to her bestie being inconvenient and challenging the blonde. Bo cleared her throat, and then continued "I wanted to watch the notebook with you both and eat popcorn." She lied, and began fidgeting, hoping the spotlight would quickly move away from her and onto someone else. Tamsin's smirk was still firmly set in place. She knew full well what the succubus really wanted to do, so she decided to play on it, and moved forward, leaning in, her eyes fixed on the thief as her lips parted to gently graze Bo's neck, then purred, "Mm so babe, where were we?" the blonde started to nip at her neck, causing the succubus to release a small moan of satisfaction.

Kenzi at this point was horrified to be witnessing such things and quickly backed away, scrunching up her face with disgust, "Ew ew ew! There's some things a girl just doesn't wanna see! I bid you farewell." She turned on her heels, readying herself to leave. Realizing this Bo quickly came back to her senses and split from the Valkyrie, rubbing her neck as she still felt the lingering tingling sensations left from where the blonde had laid those sweet kisses, and then steadied herself, her eyes glued on Tamsin "There's no need to go Kenz. We aren't going to be doing any extra curricular activities." She said, whilst arching a challenging brow to the other woman. The blonde's smug look instantly dropped, taken by surprise by her girlfriend's unexpected dismissal.

"What?!" She snapped. Bo smiled; pleased with the reaction she'd elicited from her partner, then decided to tease her further.

"You ignored me. So you're in the doghouse… My body is now off limits until you prove yourself worthy." She fanned her hands up and down the length of her form, smiling brightly. To say the blonde looked stunned was an understatement.

"Wuh- You're punishing me?!" The Valkyrie was momentarily taken aback.

Kenzi high-fived her bestie internally, tickled at their little situation. Bo faced away from the blonde; in an attempt to act nonchalant.

Tamsin frowned, bemused and folded her arms over her chest, lolling her head back and cursing herself. Then she shifted her gaze toward her girlfriend and took a few slow steps forward, hoping her movements wouldn't make the succubus withdraw from her more. Bo felt a presence behind her but she ignored it, knowing whom it was and feeling triumphant for now being the blonde's centre of attention. The Valkyrie went to reach out but hesitated for a second, then decided to man up and just go with it. She gently grasped Bo's bicep and turned her towards her. Kenzi's ears perked up as she knew full well what was going to happen next and she didn't want to miss this, not even for a second. When the succubus fully rotated and was met with the Valkyries glossy emerald eyes. "Babe I'm…" She dipped her head, feeling like she was a teenager again apologizing from doing something wrong. "I'm sorry…"

_'YES!' _Kenzi thought, and fist pumped the air at hearing those words and chuckled quietly to herself, whilst tiptoeing quietly out of the crack shack, doing her little dance of victory to leave the two love birds behind. Bo's eyes were transfixed on her partner. She did nothing but stare at her. Tamsin grimaced at the lack of reaction, and squeezed a little harder, which made her snap out of her little trance. Bo all but melted at the sight of her girlfriend looking so sweet and vulnerable, and smiled lovingly, wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde's waist and pulling her close and said reassuringly. "Awe it's okay baby, I was just teasing you." her smile grew larger when she stole a quick kiss from the blonde. Tamsin nuzzled her girlfriends nose impishly, then dipped her head to her ear and uttered, "Blame your sidekick for ruining our evening of passion. She's the one that started all this, she knows damn well not to mess with a Valkyrie. Oh, and my bodies off limits too… Can't have you getting what you want all the time" she then leant back on her heels, removing her self from the succubus's hold and sauntered over to the kitchen, purposely adding more sway to her hips, leaving a stunned Bo behind in the living room.


End file.
